harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Malfoy's gang
Draco Malfoy's gangJ.K.Rowling Official Site - Extra Stuff was a group of Slytherins who were often the children of Death Eaters, and/or Voldemort sympathisers. Most of them hung around Draco Malfoy, the son of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and self-proclaimed pure-blood Wizard. Most of the members were known pure-bloods, using their status in order to assert their dominance as wizards. The gang generally used their abilities to bully and terrorise the other students at Hogwarts, especially the younger students. Draco Malfoy and his gang frequently antagonised Harry Potter and his friends, and Malfoy also used his position as prefect to bully some first years when he got the power. They also despised Muggle-borns and Blood traitors alike. History 1991–1992 school year Draco Malfoy showed up on the Hogwarts Express in September of 1991 with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in tow. The length of their aquaintance prior to that time is unknown, but this was the start of Draco's gang while at Hogwarts. From the beginning, Draco antagonised Harry Potter. This worsened when Harry was seen in the company of Ronald Weasley (whom Draco has been told by his father is a 'blood traitor'), and later was seen with Hermione Granger (who was Muggle-born). Another instense of the gang bulling Harry, Ron, Hermione, was when Harry was challenged to a duel by Draco, which Harry went to, but didn't find Draco or the gang, and found out that Draco had tricked them in to coming out after hours so if they got caught would get in major trouble. Future members of the gang - specifically Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini - were are also sorted into Slytherin House alongside Draco. 1992–1993 school year In 1992, Draco Malfoy joined the Sytherin Quidditch Team as Seeker, which led to more bullying of Harry Potter and friends by his gang. Later in the year, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley used Polyjuice Potion to impersonate two of the gang, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, to discover if Draco Malfoy was the true Heir of Slytherin. 1993–1994 school year In 1993, during the first lesson of Care of Magical Creatures, Draco's gang bothered Harry Potter by pretending there was a Dementor behind him. Later that day, when Malfoy was injured by a Hippogriff, Pansy Parkinson criticised Rubeus Hagrid, who had been teaching the class. He was hit by Hermione after laughing at Hagrid, and ran away with Crabbe and Goyle in tow. 1995–1996 school year In 1995, at the beginning of the school year, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy become Slytherin Prefects. Later, under Dolores Umbridge's control of Hogwarts, many in the gang were appointed members of the Inquisitorial Squad and given powers to dock points beyond those of Prefects. This year Malfoy was also seen in the company of Theodore Nott, a small, weedy boy who was also the son of a Death Eater. 1996–1997 school year In 1996, Harry Potter spied on Malfoy's gang on the Hogwarts Express using his invisibility cloak to see if Malfoy was a Death Eater as he suspected. It is also revealed that Pansy Parkinson has feelings for Malfoy, though it is unknown if he has them for her. Crabbe and Goyle, using Polyjuice Potion, also stood watch outside the Room of Requirement while Draco attempted to repair the Vanishing Cabinet inside. 1997–1998 school year In 1997, Malfoy and his gang attended Hogwarts and were favoured for being Pure-bloods. Some of the gang were appointed by the Carrows to use the Cruciatus Curse to punish misbehaving students. Just prior to the Battle of Hogwarts, Pansy Parkinson was held at wandpoint by almost the entierty of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws when she suggested turning Harry over to Voldemort. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle attempted to ambush Harry Potter in the Room of Requirement. Crabbe died when he could not control the Fiendfyre he conjured, while Draco pulled an unconscious Goyle to safety high up on a stack of desks to avoid the flames. They were both rescued by Harry, Ron, and Hermione using broomsticks. In the aftermath of the war, Draco escaped punishment by the Ministry of Magic thanks in part to Harry's testimony about his innocence in Albus Dumbledore's death and because of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy's actions in lying to the Dark Lord about Potter's death. 2017 Nineteen years after the end of the war, Draco Malfoy had married Astoria Greengrass, and was seen escorting his son, Scorpius Malfoy, onto the Hogwarts Express as the boy left for his first year at school. By then, Draco and Harry had set aside their animosity towards each other, although they would never be friends. Attitude toward Harry Potter Harry Potter was in the same year as most of Draco Malfoy's gang. Harry, being a Gryffindor, was despised by the gang of Slytherins and was the target of much of their taunts and bullying. Draco Malfoy's gang often bullied Harry Potter near upcoming Quidditch games in an attempt to make him nervous. As the years went by, however, Harry became used to the teasing and often made amusing comebacks. Members *Draco Malfoy (Leader) *Vincent Crabbe † *Gregory Goyle *Pansy Parkinson *Unidentified Slytherin boy *Blaise Zabini Behind the scenes *Theodore Nott was never a member of Malfoy's gang, although he was occasionally seen in the company of Draco and his friends. J. K. Rowling described Nott as "a clever loner who does not feel the need to join gangs, including Malfoy's." *Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, are seen in a courtyard in Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Whenever Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk by, they point at them and laugh. Notes and references Category:Organisations Category:Bullies